Fallout Tactics 2
Fallout Tactics 2 seria a continuação do Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. A pre-produção começou um pouco antes do lançamento do FOT, mas estava apenas na fase de conceito (é a fase na qual o básico do jogo está sendo delineado, história, concept arts, os temas, etc) quando foi cancelado em Dezembro de 2001 porque o Fallout Tactics não vendeu muito. A Trama O jogo se passaria no Sudeste dos EUA, chegando até a Florida, e o conflito central seria entre homem e natureza. A Brotherhood of Steel, seria retratada como mais militarista e opressiva, uma Irmandade apenas em nome. Pra quem jogou o primeiro Fallout Tactics ficou bem claro que devido as guerras contantes, eles estavam se tornando mais fascistas. A premissa básica do jogo é que um GECK foi contaminado por radiação, e assim o “Jardim do Éden” que ele criou estava cheio de fungos e plantas mutantes. O jardim mutante começa a se espalhar rapidamente, usando vida animal como fertilizantes ou para espalhar as sementes e esporos mutantes. O protagonista é essencialmente mandado para descobrir a fonte e um jeito de parar isso. Teria toda uma ambiguidade moral ai, porque por um lado tem a natureza crescendo rapidamente e regenerando o dano ecológico da guerra nuclear, mas por outro lado o GECK radioátivo também vai matar humanos e usa-los como fertilizante. Algumas citações dos desenvolvedores envolvidos * Eu também estou bem desapontado que Tactics 2 nunca viu a luz do dia, pois é um jogo que teria sido beneficiado pela experiência e criticismos do primeiro jogo. E por mais nós estávamos muito conscientes em obedecer o cânon Fallout tão bem quanto podíamos, e prover missões táticas mais interessantes que o foco em “correr e atirar” do primeiro jogo. – Gareth Davies (NMA interview Entrevista para a NMA) *''Um dos maiores recursos sobre os quais eu me apoiei quando comecei a trabalhar em um papel mais significante no tristemente fadado FOT2 foram várias dissertações e comentários de fãs de Fallout sobre o que eles sentiam que se constituía o universo Fallout. Eu também era sortudo o bastante para ter os documentos originais de Fallout em mãos, e assim entre a visão original e a percepção coletiva dessa visão assim realizada a imagem ficou bem clara. Igualmente, criticismos do mundo de jogo de Tactics foram tomadas em mente e metalmente coladas.'' – Gareth Davies (NMA interview Entrevista da NMA) *''O inimigo principal de Fallout Tactics 2 teria te feito de putinha.'' – Gareth Davies (Forum RPGCodex) *''SE nós tivéssemos feito Tactics 2 eu acho que nós iriamos querer algumas mudanças grandes e teríamos que pensar seriamente sobre distanciar-se de tiles pre-renderizados e sprites.'' – Tony Oakden (Entrevista Freelancer) *''Meu maior arrependimento sobre Fallout Tactics 2 ter sido cancelado foi o fato que não pudemos mostrar o encontro secreto da Arvore de Dialogo* para o mundo: “Você vê a arvore de dialogo. Sua forma marrom e dessecada obviamente não recebeu a atenção que ela merece, mas com amor e cuidado ela certamente viveria para dar doces frutos novamente.”'' – Gareth Davies ( Forum RPGCodex) *''A premissa básica é que um GECK foi irradiado, e assim o “Jardim do Éden” criado era cheio de fungos e plantas mutantes. O livro Day of the Triffids , Doctor Who and The Seeds of Doom (provavelmente meu episódio favorito) e bom e velho padrão de ficção cientifica onde radiação = monstros gigantes foram grandes influências.Meu aspecto favorito do tema era a ideia de que você essencialmente tem a natureza fazendo o que faz e rejuvenescendo rapidamente as terras devastadas, mas esses humanos doidos sentem a necessidade de se oporem porque eles não gostam da ideia de se tornar fertilizante. Havia um monte de ambiguidade moral para explorar, então no total, eu acho que era uma forte narrativa por trás do jogo, especialmente se comparado ao primeiro com os seus robôs.'' – Gareth Davies (Fórum RPG Codex) Curiosidades *A trama proposta contêm certa similaridade com Fountain of Dreams, um jogo pós-apocalíptico passado na Flórida onde o jogador busca eliminar uma fonte de mutação. Pra quem não sabe, Fountain of Dreams era originalmente uma sequência ao Wasteland, que inspirou a série Fallout e que felizmente nunca carregou o nome de Wasteland, até porque é consenso unânime que Fountain of Dreams é um péssimo jogo. Galeria Croc1.jpg Croc2.jpg Croc3.jpg en:Fallout Tactics 2 de:Fallout Tactics 2 es:Fallout Tactics 2 hu:Fallout Tactics 2 ko:폴아웃 택틱스 2 nl:Fallout Tactics 2 pl:Fallout Tactics 2 ru:Fallout Tactics 2 uk:Fallout Tactics 2 zh:辐射战略版2 Categoria:Jogos Cancelados Categoria:Fallout Tactics 2